utaufandomcom-20200223-history
UTAUloids
REMINDERS #Characters to be added must be established, meaning it is not just a mere idea, and is OFFICIALLY RELEASED, no longer in alpha/beta phase. An established character has at least one of the following; a concept art, a website and sample work. It MUST also have a downloadable voice bank. #Sources must be provided to further prove the existence of the UTAUloid, like links to homepages, features, and such. #Do not add plagiarized characters, voice banks sourced from commercial artists and voice banks sourced without permission of the voice donor/source. [[UTAU_wiki:UTAU_Usage_Policy|'UTAU usage policy']] also forbids voice banks taken from another brand of voice synthesis software without permission. (The only exceptions to this rule are Macne Families, FL-chan and Iku Acme; Voice sources/software/plugins deemed royalty-free are allowed.) #Do not recycle names (especially unique family names) which are not created by you. Conflicting names lead to misunderstandings. If you are eager to do, get the approval of the creator who came first beforehand. This rule will be relaxed when it comes to generic or common family names. #All entry removals must be explained, or they will be treated as vandalism. #For those who cannot edit wiki pages, but want to add their UTAUloids, please make a request in the discussion page. #All profile links found not to contain working methods to download the voicebanks will be moved to Delinquent UTAUloids until downloads are available again. Profiles whose voicebank links die will be moved as well. If there are characters removed from entry, moved to Delinquent UTAUloids or "hidden" due to infractions from the reminders, do not restore the entries until their cause of removal has been resolved. For further help, see [[UTAU_wiki:Rules_and_Regulations|'Rules and Regulations']]. They were originally considered Vocaloids as well because of Teto, the pioneer (if not the first UTAUloid), being attempted to pass off as a real Vocaloid. UTAUloids refer to voice banks that work on Vocal Synthesizer Tool UTAU, with accompanying anime-inspired avatars, just like Crypton's Character Voice Series for VOCALOID. The reason for segregating them is to differentiate them from Fanmade Vocaloids that use existing voices and run on Yamaha's Vocaloid and Vocaloid2 platform, or those supplied with actual singing voices. Because UTAU has the ability to manually import voice sounds from WAV files, it is quite easy to create "our own" UTAUloids- which has resulted in a large boom of voice banks from all over the world. The only restriction in making an UTAUloid is using voice data unwillingly recorded. Why? If you want to know more about UTAU, click here. Single Language UTAUloids These are UTAUloids designed to sing in one language only. Commonly they are Japanese UTAUloids, whose filenames are in Kana (Katakana and/or Hiragana). Be warned such filenames will not display correctly in Windows systems without setting non-unicode parsing to Japan. Countries with significant amounts of UTAU voicebanks for this section are represented separately. Similarly, UTAUloids belonging to a family, common banner or group have independent representations as well. There is an English-only Single Language UTAUloid below. ---- Japanese voicebanks produced in Japan These comprises of voicebanks and voice groups/brands that are produced in Japan. ---- Japanese voicebanks produced in the United States Comprises of individual voicebanks and groups. ---- Japanese voicebanks and voice sets produced in other countries Includes individual voicebanks and groups. Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language produced in Malaysia English voicebanks These voicebanks only support the English language. Bilingual UTAUloids These are UTAUloids officially capable of singing in two languages, and is a published feature written by their authors. Those who can sing 3 or more are considered Multilingual UTAUloids. Multilingual UTAUloids These are UTAUloids reliably capable of singing in 3 languages or more, and is a published and implemented feature in their voicebanks. See Also Collective UTAUloids - Groups and communities that develop UTAUloids under a specific branding. Fanmade UTAUloids - Derivative characters from existing UTAUloids. WIP UTAUloids - UTAUloids still in active development and has not been released. Pageless UTAUloids - Catalog of UTAUloids with largely missing profiles. Fail UTAUloids - Failed versions of existing UTAUloids. Category:UTAUloids